The present invention pertains to traffic warning devices which are temporarily set out on the surface of a road to warn approaching vehicular or pedestrian traffic of an obstruction.
It is common practice for law enforcement officers to carry highway flares and or orange traffic cones in their police vehicles, typically sedans and motorcycles. The trunk of the sedan is used to store and transport both the flares and the cones, however the limited cargo space of motorcycle saddle bags can only accommodate the flares. Slow burning red pyrotechnic highway flares are recognized internationally as an established means for law enforcement officers to guide or direct motor vehicles, bicycles, pedestrians, and aircraft. However, these devices have numerous disadvantages. To wit: they have a limited shelf life; they are susceptible to moisture damage; they are highly flammable and therefore can cause accidental burns; they emit hazardous materials and noxious flumes of smoke into the environment; they can ignite oil, gasoline, or even vegetation at the site of an accident; once lit, they are difficult to extinguish; they have a short life and can therefore burn out when they are still needed; and, they can be used by unlawful parties to start fires. In view of the aforementioned disadvantages, there is needed a replacement device which will accomplish the same function, but which does not possess the many objectionable features of the conventional highway flare.
Roadway surface marking and warning devices have been known in the art for many years. These devices fall into two basic categories, permanently installed and temporarily placed. Permanently installed pavement lane markers are typical of the former category, while emergency warning devices such as flares are typical of the later. For example;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,930 illustrates a multisided emergency warning signal marker having a light reflecting area on each of its sides. The marker is used to provide a temporary warning of disabled trucks, cars, and the like. The marker can be rolled or tumbled into position on any side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,370 shows a fusee having a no-roll device. A fusee cap includes a tubular sheath having a scratch mix thereon and covered with a lid. A post-like projection extends from the tubular sheath in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis thereof to provide a no-roll feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,627 illustrates a portable warning device having a heavy base of steel rod formed into a polygon. The rod has portion, extending into the polygon, to which is pivotally secured to a reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,177 defines a portable emergency warning apparatus which includes a foldable triangular-shaped warning portion in which one side of the triangle has pads thereon to act as a portion of the base. A removable base member has a pair of feet attached between the ends of the side having pads thereon, whereby the base can be easily removed and the triangular portion folded for easy storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,541 depicts a triangular folding reflective traffic marker. The marker comprises a reflective base member and a pair of reflective side member which are pivotally connected to opposite ends of the base member and are swingable between folded and erected positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,542 discloses a triangular folding reflective flare having a weighted base. A reflective lower member is connected to two reflective side members which move between folded and erect positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,324 comprises a pavement marker having conical retro-reflectors. The marker includes a housing having a base for engagement with the surface of the roadway and a reflective wall for reflecting light from vehicles on the roadway when the fore-and-aft axis of the housing is disposed in parallel relationship with the direction of travel of vehicles on the roadway.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,623 consists of a fixed roadway marker having a shell-like body with a chamber formed therein. The body is at least partially transparent to form a transparent outer wall for the chamber so that the interior of the chamber is visible. Either daytime or nighttime marker elements, or both, may be provided in the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,319 shows a pavement marker for engagement with an underlying. roadway for providing a marking visible from an oncoming vehicle on the roadway surface. The pavement marker comprises a lens member of light-transmitting synthetic resin, and a rear face having reflex reflective means for reflecting light transmitted through a light-receiving and refracting portion back to the source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,299 pertains to a vertically-arranged transportable traffic guide beacon. The beacon is made of high impact-resistant thermoplastic resin or an elastomer. After bending, the beacon can be bend back to assume its original shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,203 defines a hand-held identity light of cylindrical construction which contains a battery compartment. The device is used to signal, control crowds, and illuminate dark areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,424 depicts a reflective pavement marker with inclined reinforcing ribs. The device has a shell-like housing of synthetic resin or other moldable-material with reflective end walls of light transmitting material and a filler of epoxy or other potting material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,781 discloses a hazard warning light for use in place of a conventional flare. The device has a lamp assembly using a long shelf life battery to over-run light emitting diodes under control of a low duty cycle low frequency oscillator. The warning light is vertically mounted on a tripod assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,375 describe a folding warning marker. The marker includes three tubular stays each having first upper ends joined together by torsional coil springs. A flexible, brightly colored and reflective fabric cover is received over the stays.
The present invention is directed to a traffic warning device which replaces the conventional slow burning red pyrotechnic flare. The traffic warning device is nonflammable, environmentally friendly, portable, durable, reusable, light weight, contoured to resist tipping over, aerodynamically designed to resist movement by the wind, and economical. It may be utilized by law enforcement agencies, the military, fire departments, departments of public works, construction companies, and private parties to warn or direct oncoming vehicular and pedestrian traffic of a road obstruction or emergency situation such as an accident, a disabled vehicle, a pothole, debris, road construction, a road block, etc. A preferred name for the present invention is ROADLIGHT.
The present invention has one side which contains reflectors for use at night. The opposite side and top are a bright color such as xe2x80x9cinternational orangexe2x80x9d, and are suitable for daytime use. The reflector side also has a light which is useful for warning vehicles without headlights and pedestrians. The traffic warning devices may be laid out in what ever type of configuration needed to direct traffic around an obstruction in the roadway. When so deployed, the present invention provides a highly visible barrier, much like that of bright orange cones.
The present invention will make a Police Officer""s job much easier and safer. It may in fact even save an Officer from being seriously injured or killed. One of the most dangerous functions an officer is required to perform is trying to divert vehicular traffic around an obstruction in the roadway, a function that results in Police Officers being seriously injured and killed every year. As flares burn out, an Officer has to continually reenter the roadway to ignite new flares. The present invention on the other hand is a one time deployment, which immediately reduces the amount of time an Officer spends in harm""s way from approaching vehicles.
The present invention is environmentally friendly, and will not start accidental fires, thus eliminating potential harm to humans, animals, and property.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a traffic warning device for temporary placement upon the surface of a road includes a single elongated structure having a top, an opposite bottom, a first side, and opposite second side, a length, a width, a height, and two opposite beveled ends. To ensure stability, the width is greater than the height. A reflector is disposed on the first side, and a bright color, such as international orange, is disposed on the second side and the top. When the traffic warning device is placed prone, bottom down, upon the surface of the road, the first and second sides form an elongate visual barrier which extends horizontally along the surface of the road. The elongate visual barrier notifies a motorist of a traffic problem.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the beveled ends are configured so that the bottom is larger than the top, so that when said traffic warning device is run over by a tire, said traffic warning device will resist tipping over.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the top forms an edge with each of the first and second sides, the edges being rounded, so that when the traffic warning device is run over by a tire, the traffic warning device will resist tipping over.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, for protection, the reflectors are recessed into the first side.
In accordance with another important feature of the invention, the second side includes at least one recessed removable panel.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, a selectively energizable red light is disposed on the first side.